The Son's Legacy
by confusednarutofan
Summary: The sequel to "Like mother like son". A story of Naruto and his demonic family.
1. Chapter 1

Declaimer: I do not own Naruto, some guy named Kishimoto Masashi does.

**Alright, because of the great review I've gotten, I've decided to write a sequel to my fanfic,** **Like mother like son. ** **See good things come to people who review.**

**Well this story begins 10 years after the end of** **Like mother like son.**

**Warning: This story has yoai in it. If you don't like than don't read. Of-course I will give warnings in my story on when sex scenes start and end **

**Alright, I'm starting my first chapter, enjoy.**

"**Kyuubi speech"**

"Midnight speech"

"Everyone else speech"

"_Thought speech"_

**Chapter 1**

**On with the story**

Pain was the only thing that came to mind. He had been walking for so long. His muscles ached, scratches ran all across his body, his clothes worn out and torn. He could barely see. Blood from his eyes brows clouded his vision. Even if he could see well, he had no idea where he was. Everywhere he looked there was forest. He didn't know how long he had been in the forest but it was a while. He ate berries from the trees and did his best to survive, but his strength had run out. The forest was just too much. He touched the back of his hand to his forehead. His fever hadn't gone down, but he had to keep going, this was his last hope.

He pushed the many branches and vines out of his way as he hiked forward. Each time he moved his muscles cried out in protest. As he continued forward he finally ran into something, literally. His head slammed into something hard and he fell on his butt, shaken from the impact. He cradled his head and looked up at what he ran into and his eyes widened, in front of him stood a massive wall. It wasn't made of cement or concrete but from what looked like huge roots. It went on as far as the eye could see both vertically and horizontally, as he gaped at it, his massive headache finally caught up with him. His world slowly went dark as he fell back unconscious; the last thing he saw was a dark figure descending on him.

Heavy eyes slowly opened before closing almost immediately. He shielded his eyes from the sun's light bearing down on him. As his eyes finally got used to the light he tried to sit up. As he moved a shooting pain went up his spine. He quickly lay back down, closing his eyes tightly. He opened them his eyes when he felt something soft rub against his head. He opened his eyes and gasped.

Above him sat a strange yet attractive figure. The man above him looked to be about in his early twenties. He had the face of an angel. Slightly tan skin with long brown hair running down his back. The hand on his forehead felt smooth and soft. He looked into the man's eyes and his eyes widened. The man eyes were slitted, like cats. His eyes were golden and they looked gentle. His eyes roamed to the top of the figures head where two furry brown fox ears. They twitched every few seconds. He continued to stare at the figure speechless into his heard the man's husky voice.

"You shouldn't move so much. One of the side effects of the medicine I gave you made your muscles stiff." The man said, with a smile

He nodded in understanding.

"My name is Sora, may I ask you name." The man said.

"Rin" He managed to choke out.

Well Rin, I'll be taking care of you until you get better. Does that sound ok?" Rin nodded with a slight blush on his face before relaxing, letting Sora treat him.

"So what brings you to our village Rin?" He said while putting a palm over Rin's chest and using a scanning jutsu. Rin shivered before answering.

"My village was burnt down and I didn't having anywhere to go. All of my family lived in my village and were killed by bandits. I didn't know what to do until I heard of a village in the forest that accepted people no matter what. So I made my way here. I didn't think I would make it."

Sora smiled down at him, making Rin blush even more.

"Well you have made it. Welcome to Gaia, the village hidden in the trees." He said with a smile.

"I'll go get the rest of your medicine, than I'll show you around. You're going to need to know how we do things if you are to be a citizen here." Rin nodded and watched as Sora got up and walked across the small clearing they were in. He finally got to see the rest of Sora. Sora had no top on and revealed his well toned chest and abs. He wore baggy dark brown pants and nothing on his feet.

As he turned around to leave Rin could see the four brown tails swinging behind him. He noted how Sora walked. He walked on the balls of his feet and had a small sway to his walk. Rin found himself staring at Sora. Sora walked across the clearing and picked up an orange and yellow leaf. It wasn't fall, that's just how the leaf looked all the time. It was about the size of his hand. Once he got it he turned around and headed back to Rin. As he turned around he caught Rin staring at him.

Rin turned away, his face now turning red. Sora smirked; he would definitely have fun with Rin after he got better. As he walked back he finally took the time to gaze Rin's appearance. Rin wore a black cloak over a baggy brown t-shirt. He also wore baggy brown cargo pants with brown sandals. His silky black hair hung down to his shoulder. Sora could see varies scratches and scars across some parts of Rin's pale skin. But the best thing about him was his dark brown eyes. Rin was an attractive male; one that Sora would make sure was his after he got better.

Sora walked over, kneeled down, and handed Rin the leaf. "Eat this it will make you feel better". Rin ate the leaf without hesitation. It didn't taste that bad and he was already starting to feel better. Suddenly he felt himself being lifted. Sora had lifter him up bridal style.

"Well we better get started. You've been out for a while; I want to show you around the village."

Rin had no problem with that. He moved himself closer to Sora's chest, making himself comfortable. Sora looked down at Rin and held him close making him as comfortable as possible. His tails also helped by supporting his legs and head. Rin sighed happily into the soft cushion of Sora's tails.

"I think the first trip we should make is to our school." Sora said before taking of into the forest. Sora jumped from tree to tree with blazing speeds with Rin safely in his arms. They soon came to a small clearing where many children were sitting down listening to a teacher. Sora jumped in the clearing, sitting in the back of the class. There was no shelter; all the children just lazed about in the grass. Rin watched the kids with interest. All of them had fox tails and ears, each one different from the rest. They were very small, about five years old. They were around three and a half feet tall if they stood up. As he looked at the class the first word that popped into his brain was "cute".

In front of the class sat an older woman. She had four purple tails swinging behind her and sat down with her legs crossed. Most of the children sat hunched over like a dog while doing other things, like playing with the children next to them or chasing their tails.

The subject for the days was history.

"Ok class who can give me a brief description of the history of Gaia." Instantly small hands flew up and the air while the kits shouted "me, me."

The teacher looked around thoughtfully before pointing at a yellow tailed girl.

"O.k. Gloria, tell me who founded Gaia."

Everyone put there hands down and Gloria began to speak in a tiny high pitched voice.

"Gaia was founded by the grand elder Kyuubi-sama, Naruto-kun, and his two mates Midnight-chan and Sasuke-chan." She said with a smile.

"Very good Gloria, now can anyone tell me some more details about the founding of Gaia." Again flurries of hands were raised. The teacher pointed to a green tailed boy. The boy smiled and began to speak.

"Our village was started 10 years ago. Our village is 200 miles in all directions and is surrouded by a barrier of roots from the mother tree. The mother tree lies in the center of our village and was planted by Kyuubi-sama herself. Our village accepts any strangers who want to join the village as long as they pledge their loyalty, follow our customs and laws, and go threw the sacred ceremony." The boy smiled and was given praise from the teacher.

"One last question before we end our class, someone give me a brief description of the 2nd great shinobi war." She pointed at another boy and he began to speak.

"It started a year after the founding of our village. The fire country found out that we had created another village in their land and attacked us. Our numbers were few but with the combined powers of our great wall, Naruto-kun, Midnight-chan, and Sasuke-chan, they were able to repel the fire nations attack. We took over this territory and turned it into earth country. Well as Konoha and other villages attacked us, they were attacked by the sound and sand village. Konoha called for help from the rain village and eventually every village was sucked into the war. Our village stayed neutral and we just defended ourselves. As small towns and villages were destroyed in the war, our population grew. All those who have come have gone through the ritual and swore there loyalty to Gaia. All villages are currently under a truce proposed by the leaf village kage Tsunade. Each village wants to repair there losses. It was started 4 years ago and will last five years, after that who knows what will happen." The class erupted in applause and the boy bowed.

"Extra credit will go to everyone who spoke today, class dismissed." With that said everyone got up and ran into different parts of the forest, some starting games like tag and some just left by themselves towards their parents. Seeing that the class was over, Sora got up with Rin still in his arms.

"O.k. we still have much to see." He said before taking off into the forest.

For the next couple of hours Sora showed Rin the village. It was very spread out but there had all the necessities. There were rivers, ponds, and streams were they got there water and bathed. Spread through out the forest were various shops that just had there products on the ground or on top of leaves. Everyone knew each other in the town and things didn't really cost that much. He watched and interaction between two foxes and the man practically gave away 50 pound of fruit. He saw many different people as they moved from area to area. For demons they did live very peacefully. He would see a fight here and there but it was nothing bloody.

Some other things he observed were how they talked to each other. To him they had no sense of respect. The children talked to the grown-ups the same way they talked to other children. Sometimes the child even teased the grown-ups and vice-verse. No body seemed to be bothered though. Were he came from he would have been beaten as a kid if he talked the way the kids here did. One of the more interesting things he noticed was few of the fox demons wore clothes. It seemed just as normal to go without clothes. Quite often he came across couples having sex in the open, but he would always turn his head away blushing furiously. There seemed to be a lot of that going around, and sometimes in big groups.

As they went on they slowly made there way to the center of the village. As they entered the clearing, Rin got a good look at the massive tree at the edge of the clearing. He couldn't even see the top of it. As he looked around he noticed all of the people eating various foods. There was a long leaf going across the center of the clearing and food appeared on the leaf whenever it started to get low. It was a huge feast with people either gorging themselves on meat or playing with there friends. Demons of all sizes and ages were there. As he looked at them some questions started to pop into his mind.

"Where is all this food coming from?"

"We have cooks that make the food and transfer them here using teleportation jutsu." Sora answered.

"Where are we going now?"

"To meet the grand elder Kyuubi-sama and to meet the kage of our village, we go to see the Chikage, Naruto Kitsune." As he said that, the end of the clearing came into view. Sitting hunched over on a root 6 feet of the ground sat Kyuubi in her fox form; she was about ten feet tall. 7 of her tails swung gracefully behind her as she watched over everyone. The last 2 tails were draped over a figure below her. Rin's eyes lowered and rested on the figure. There sitting with Kyuubi's tails draped over each should sat a 22 year old, nine-tailed Naruto. Rin eyes bulged at just the sight of Naruto. He whispered one word to himself as he gazed upon the sex god in front of him.

"Beautiful."

Well that's the end of that chapter.

**Author note**

Well I finally got my first chapter of the sequel up. Please review, I need to know if that was a good way to start the story, you know with like no main characters in it at all. I wanted to properly introduce the reader to this village and ideas. I thought what better way to do that then to have a character who also knows nothing about the village. The idea just popped in my head and I thought, why not. Well please review, and thanks for reading..


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, I'm starting my second chapter, enjoy.**

"**Kyuubi speech"**

"Midnight speech"

"**Kenshi speech"**

"Everyone else speech"

"_Thought speech"_

**Last Chapter**

"Where are we going now?"

"To meet the grand elder Kyuubi-sama and to meet the kage of our village, we go to see the Chikage, Naruto Kitsune." As he said that, the end of the clearing came into view. Sitting hunched over on a root 6 feet of the ground sat Kyuubi in her fox form; she was about ten feet tall. 7 of her tails swung gracefully behind her as she watched over everyone. The last 2 tails were draped over a figure below her. Rin's eyes lowered and rested on the figure. There sitting with Kyuubi's tails draped over each should sat a 22 year old, nine-tailed Naruto. Rin eyes bulged and all the blood from in his body seemed to go straight to his crotch at just the sight of Naruto. He whispered one word to himself as he gazed upon the sex god in front of him.

"Beautiful."

**Chapter 2**

**On with the story**

Sora looked over to Rin with a smile on his face. Naruto had that effect on everyone. The truth was Naruto was just gorgeous. To top it all off, he was extremely powerful. Though it hadn't been tested, some said that Naruto's power rivaled even his mother, Kyuubi-sama. All of these attributes made him the most wanted man in Gaia. But there were two things that stopped man and women alike from pursuing him, and those reasons sat just below Naruto. As Rin stared at Naruto, he noticed that Naruto was staring at something below him, wondering what was so interesting, Rin looked too.

Below Naruto sat two figures. Rin's eyes shifted to the one on the left. It was another demon but this one was slightly different. She was completely covered in fur, and her face was more fox like than human. She wore tight black leather pants and a small, black, short sleeve shirt that barely contained her breasts. She sat hunched over and held a big steak in her mouth. Her eight black tails swung freely behind her, and her long black hair flowed to her butt.

Right next to her sat another figure. This one was male, though Rin could barely tell. This person had pale skin and a small figure. His had slitted black eyes, and he also had long black hair going down to his but. His eight black tails also swung freely behind him. He wore a dark green female Kimono. Rin also noticed a slight bulge in the man's stomach. Rin began to ponder why this male seemed to be a little fatter than the others. Sora looked at Rin with a smile as Rin stared at the two.

"Those two are Midnight and Sasuke-chan. They are Naruto's mates. Even though people have tried to get Naruto, he refuses to be with anyone accept those two. So basically, he is off limits." Sora purred.

Rin looked at Sora with a blush.

"I wasn't thinking that."

Sora just rolled his eyes and pulled closer with his tails making Rin squeak slightly.

"Of-course you weren't, because you're all mine." He said while nibbling on Rin's ear.

As Rin began to giggle, Naruto's attention was drawn to the two. He smiled and stood up slowly. Kyuubi's tails slid from his shoulders as he stood. Kyuubi lowered her head close to Naruto's ear.

"**It seems we have some new blood son. Why don't you go give him a proper welcome?"** She purred while rubbing her cheek with Naruto's.

Naruto enjoyed his mother's affection for a few moments before jumping off of the branch he sat on, and landing a few feet from Rin and Sora. Rin hugged closer to Sora, startled that Naruto just landed in front of them. Naruto stood before the two and began to eye Rin, committing his face and body to memory. As Naruto eyed Rin, Rin stared at Naruto and couldn't help the small amount of drool that came from him.

Naruto was only wearing tight blue-jeans on his legs. He wore nothing else and revealed his body to everyone. He was lean and muscular, be still had a deceptive feminine figure. His body was as if it was carved from marble. His slender form complementing his tan skin. His golden tails created the illusion that Naruto was glowing. But what really caught Rin attention were Naruto's eyes. His eyes were slitted like everyone else's, but they were slightly bigger than others as well. He lost himself in those big blue oceans, and he never wanted to be found again.

He was only snapped out of his daze when Naruto began to move. Naruto walked just inches away from Rin before he began to circle him. Naruto scan all of Rin's features like a hawk. Rin stood nervously awaiting his judgment. When Naruto finally came around to face Rin, he gave Rin a smile before embracing him in a warm hug, Rin's eyes widened in surprise before he melted in Naruto's embrace. His eyes closed and he enjoyed the warmth Naruto gave him, he was very disappointed when Naruto broke the hug but he soon cheered up when he saw Naruto's smile.

"I am glad that you chose us, make yourself at home. You have yet to be fully recognized as a citizen but we will fix that tonight. Sora will prepare you for the ceremony. Welcome to our village." He said with a husky voice.

"Thank-you" Rin said before behind picked up by Sora.

"Thank-you Naruto-kun, I'll have him ready be tonight." Sora said with a smile.

Naruto nodded before watching them head off into the forest. He then turned around to face his mates who were now standing up. He walked over to Midnight and suddenly pulled her to him with his tails. He crashed there bodies together before enjoying a lust filled kiss. After a few minutes they finally pulled away.

"Our village is growing fast. That's the tenth one today. I can't believe you lead them all. You're so amazing, in more ways than one." She said while rubbing her knee against his crotch.

Naruto purred and began to nip and suck at Midnight's neck. As he did this he caught sight of Sasuke and again his eyes flashed with lust. He gave Midnight a quick slap to the butt with his tails before he slowly started walking over to Sasuke. Sasuke began to blush at Naruto's gaze as he slowly approached. Even after all these years, Naruto was able to make him blush with just the simplest of actions.

Once Naruto got so Sasuke he slowly wrapped his tails around Sasuke's waist. He then gently pulled Sasuke to him. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist and they shared a warm loved filled kiss. As they kissed, Naruto's hands started to travel down Sasuke body until he came to Sasuke's enlarged stomach. He than began to rub softly up and down on Sasuke's belly.

"How's are baby doing, Sasuke-chan." Naruto purred softly.

Sasuke rested his head against the taller figure in front of him.

"She's doing just fine. She's very healthy; it will be time for her arrival soon.

Naruto began to slowly stroke Sasuke's head while they just enjoyed each others presence, from the side, Midnight watched with a warm smile on her face. She and Sasuke both had a totally different relationship with Naruto. She was rough and energetic. Sometimes she and Naruto would mate for hours on end. But Sasuke was gentle and soft. She loved watching those two when they get like this. It calms her down, since she's usually very energetic. As Midnight watched them cuddle she heard familiar voices coming there way. She smiled, this should be interesting.

"Mommy, Daddy, Kenshi cheated." Two unknown voices screamed.

Sasuke and Naruto stayed in there embrace as they waited for the voices to appear, and soon two small children burst from the forest running for the three grown-ups. It was a small boy and girl dressed in the same clothes. Even though they were opposite genders, they were easily recognized as twins.

They both had long black hair going down to their butt. They also had pale skin and slitted black eyes like there mother. But like there father, they had three whisker marks across each of their cheeks. Three long fluffy golden tails swayed back and forth as they ran. There golden ears twitched slightly as they ran. They both wore small dark green kimonos like there mother. They ran side by side exactly the same. The girl ran to her mother and the boy ran to his father, each one hugging their parent's legs

Sasuke looked down on the twins with a smile.

"Yin, Yang, what happened." Sasuke said warmly.

They both opened there mouth to speak but Sasuke raised a hand to silence them.

"One at a time, Yin you tell me what happened." He said while looking down at his daughter.

"Me, Yang, and Kenshi were playing hide-and-go-seek. Me and Yang were on the same team because Kenshi is so strong. So after we counted we began to look for him. And after a long time we found him and said he was it but Kenshi said we have to beat him in battle first before he's it and he knows we can't beat him, he cheated." Yin said while catching her breath.

After listening to her story, Naruto began to look around.

"Where is your brother anyway?"

On cue, a small nine year old demon fox appeared in the clearing. He was the spitting image his mother. His body covered in fur with a fox like face, his four furry black tails swinging behind him. The only differences between him and his mother was obviously he was male, he was younger, and instead of slitted black eyes, he had the same eyes as his father, big blue slitted eyes. He wore tight black leather pants without a top, dressed almost like his mother.

He stood a few feet away with his arms crossed over his chest. Midnight looked over to Kenshi.

"Son is what Yin said, true?"

"**Yes, but I only did that because in the ninja world, if another ninja found you, you wouldn't just give up, you would have to fight. So they should have to fight me if they want me to be it."**

"That is true son; you would have to fight in the ninja world."

Yin and Yang lowered there head in defeat.

"But since this was just a game, you have to obey the rules. They found you and know you are it. If you want to change the rules, then do so before the game starts. But for right now it's your turn to count and them to hide."

Yin and Yang instantly brightened up before they both gave Midnight a huge hug.

"Thank-you Midnight-chan" They said before taking off into the forest.

Kenshi watched the two leave before taking off into the forest.

"**You all know, this won't take long."**

"We know. Why don't you let them have about a half an hour of hiding before you find them?" Naruto said hopefully.

"**Why not, it took them three hours to find me; I'll let them have some fun."** He said while heading into the forest.

They watched Kenshi leave before turning there attention to each other.

"That boy is just too strong for his own good." Sasuke said

"Like mother like son. He will make an excellent ninja, all three of them will. I can't wait to show the world our strength.

That will come soon enough, but for now, we have some business to take care of." Naruto said while eyeing Midnight and Sasuke hungrily. He moved close to them and wrapped his tails around their waists.

"I wonder which one of you screams the loudest."

**That's the end of this chapter, please review.**

Another chapter down, what do you think. I know you're probably mad because you thought there was going to be a lemon, well there will be one, just not in this chapter. Of-course I will put up a warning for those of you who would like to skip it. Well please review.

**Here'ssome info to help clear up some** **confusion**.

**Kenshi:** Son of Midnight and Naruto, brother to Yin and Yang.

**Yin**: Daughter of Naruto and Sasuke, sister to Yang and Kenshi.

**Yang:** Son of Naruto and Sasuke, brother to Yin and Kenshi.

**Sasuke gave birth to Yin and Yang so he is considered the mother.** **Demons can give birth no matter what gender.**

Well tell me what you think. I'll update as soon as I can, thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright, I'm starting my third chapter, enjoy.**

**Warning: This chapter has a sex scene so I you under age just skip the scene, it's marked. Enjoy.**

"**Kyuubi speech"**

"Midnight speech"

"**Kenshi speech"**

"Everyone else speech"

"_Thought speech"_

**Last Chapter**

They watched Kenshi leave before turning their attention to each other.

"That boy is just too strong for his own good." Sasuke said

"Like mother like son. He will make an excellent ninja, all three of them will. I can't wait to show the world our strength.

That will come soon enough, but for now, we have some business to take care of." Naruto said while eyeing Midnight and Sasuke hungrily. He moved close to them and wrapped his tails around their waists.

"I wonder which one of you screams the loudest."

**Chapter 3**

**On with the story**

The three lovers looked at each other with lust filled eyes. Each emitting a scent that told everyone in the clearing what was going to happen. Instantly the others in the clearing realized the mood change in the area. It had gone from a feast, to a lovers nest. The scent of Naruto, Midnight, and Sasuke's readiness was contagious, and infected everyone. The people found their loved ones and found a spot where they could be alone but still close to everyone else. Demons are a very sociable bunch.

**(Warning lemon alert, lemon alert)**

Naruto growled wildly before tackling Midnight to the ground, pinning her wrists above her head and nibbling on her neck. She instantly began to moan and purr at Naruto's treatment. As he sucked on her neck, his eyes shifted to Sasuke right beside him and one of his tails slipped under Sasuke's feet, making him fall backwards. Sasuke made no attempt to catch himself because he was caught by Naruto's tails right before he hit the ground.

Naruto gently lowered Sasuke to the ground before his tails started roaming Sasuke's body. The first thing Naruto's tails did was remove both Midnight and Sasuke of the clothes. The tails tore though Sasuke's kimono and threw the shredded remains across the field. Sasuke was only left in his soft comfortable black panties, which were also soon removed. Next, Naruto unzipped Midnights jeans and wildly pulled them from her body. At the same time one of his tails made its way under her shirt and ripped it to shreds. Midnight was also left in her panties which were soon disposed off.

Naruto smiled as he straddled the two beautiful foxes below him. They both looked up at him expectantly, both eager to get started. Looking at the two below him, Naruto noticed that his jeans were getting a little too tight, and with a thought his jeans and boxers where gone, revealing his big swelled manhood. Midnight and Sasuke's eyes widened before they both started to squirm impatiently. They wanted Naruto now.

Naruto smiled down at them before going to work. His tails shot out at them, groping every part of there body. One tail wrapped itself around Sasuke groin making him moan and purr. Two tails squeezed Midnights breasts, making her buck under him. His tails roamed their bodies, making them both howl with pleasure. The two foxed were helpless under Naruto's tails. They couldn't even think strait. They were both trapped in a whirlwind of pleasure from Naruto's masterful tails. They barely noticed Naruto whispering in their ears. Naruto moved close to them and whispered, "So, who wants to be on top?"

They barely registered the question but they still heard it. And really it didn't matter, as long as Naruto was there, it would still be very pleasurable. And even though they heard the question, they were both to busy moaning and purring to answer, so Naruto choose for them. Suddenly Sasuke and Midnight felt themselves being moved but it was over in a second. When they realized what happened, they found themselves in a totally new position. Naruto was very fast. They both took the time to review their new situation. Midnight was on all fours, on top of her was Sasuke with his pulsing cock pressed at her ass, and on top of Sasuke was Naruto in the same positions, before they could fully register the situation, Naruto rammed savagely into Sasuke, which in turn pushed him forward and made him ram into Midnight.

Naruto's tails then began their treatment again as he wildly pumped in and out of Sasuke. Naruto made sure not to hurt either one though. But what they were feeling was far from pain. Both Sasuke and Midnight screamed in intense pleasure while Naruto growled wildly. Their bodies moved at a fast but steady rhythm. Naruto would pound into Sasuke and at the same time his tail would pump at Sasuke's cock, doubling the pleasure. Sasuke would pound into Midnight while at the same time two of Naruto's tails fucked her pussy.

Sasuke and Midnight's tails flailed wildly, unable to do anything without orders from their masters. Their toes curled, their ears twitched, and their bodies spasm as their orgasms struck. They all howled into the night, there howls companied by howls of nearby couples. And as their orgasm ended, they all fell in a tired and satisfied heap, one on top of the other. They all sighed happily and snuggled close to each other. They couldn't be any happier.

**(End of lemon, you can open your eyes know)**

"The ceremony will start soon; we have to get ready for it." Sasuke said, tiredly.

"It won't start for a couple hours, we still have time." Naruto said while pulling Midnight and Sasuke closer to him with his tails. They both purred at the contact and looked into Naruto's bright blue eyes.

"We love you Naru-kun." They chimed

"I love you too." He said before dozing off to sleep with his loved ones in his arms.

A little ways away, Kyuubi watched them with a smile gracing her muzzle. She watched over everyone in the clearing. Everyone was so happy, snuggled up with the ones they loved, close to the people they loved. She would make the whole world experience how good it felt to be a demon, one village at a time.

**Later that night**

Ten figures walked threw a big crowd, each one dress in red ceremonial robes. The people around sat and watched the figures walk towards a small structure. Tonight the ceremony of acceptance would begin, and the village hidden in the trees would welcome its new citizens. The ten figures walked through the big clearing they were in, surrounded by many anxious demons, until they came upon the small structure.

The structure was two one tailed fox statues that made a door with their tails. The foxes stood about ten feet tall, their tails entwined, looking down on the ten. Nervously, they made their way inside. There was no roof; they could see the full moon shining down on them. They moved to the middle of the small room which was encircled by large torches, the torches were also made of large fox statues, red flames flickered wildly above the foxes tails.

Inside that small room, the people could see nothing but the statues. The flames burned too brightly to see anything else. They all waited, but the wait wasn't long. Soon, above the statues, another figure came into view. It was another fox, but this was no statue. Its fur was blood red, and shimmered in the breeze of the night. Its nine tails flowed gracefully, behind it. It stared down at them with blood red eyes; it was none other than Kyuubi herself.

"**Welcome, young ones. You have come to this village seeking acceptance, and love, and so you shall have it. All you must do is pledge your loyalty to this village and everyone in it and follow our ways. Once you have done this you will go through the transformation, and you will be welcomed as a citizen of Gaia."**

They looked up at the intimidating figure above them, reluctant, scared. How could they trust demons, all their lives they had been told demons were evil, but they had nowhere else to go; each one thought to themselves, their fear could be understood.

Kyuubi watched the ten and sensed there hesitance. This was a big decision, and they would probably need a little persuasion from someone they trusted. With that thought, ten figures appeared in blue flame, standing on top of the flaming statues. Each figure below recognized a figure above. And Rin recognized Sora. Sora looked down on Rin and gave a warm smile and a slight nod. With that small action, Rin made his choose to be a par t of Gaia.

Around him, the others were making their decision as well. Seeing the people who cared for them from the moment they arrived at Gaia made them want to stay. And so they all looked up at Kyuubi with a determined smile and said as one, "We accept."

Kyuubo gave a warm smile before speaking again. "With that said, the transformation will now begin. Suddenly, the red flames on top of the statues turned blue and fell from the torches hold, onto the ground. The flames made a small circle around the ten and rose. After that, Kyuubi and the ten demons around her began to chant in a slow rhythm. At the same time, red chakra began to incase the ten in a small bubble. As the chakra made the bubble, the blue flames began to spin wildly, soon the chakra joined it. The chanting grew faster as the chakra and flames spun. It wasn't long before the chanting died down and the spinning began to stop. As the swirling stopped, it revealed a big purple bubble in the middle of the room. And slowly it began to crack.

Small chunks of the bubble fell to the ground end disappeared, slowly revealing the figures inside. As the last piece fell, the new demons took their first steps in the world.

Rin looked around at the others near him. Each one was now totally changed. They each had two fox ears, one tails, longer and sharper teeth and tails, and they stood on the balls of their feet. Rin looked at his brown tail with interest and ran clawed fingers threw the furry fur of his tail. As he did this a sudden urge came upon him and he could help but give in. He arched his back, threw his head up, and howled into the sky. Those around him yipped and screamed, telling the world of their rebirth. They were soon joined by many others, and the forest shook with the yells of the animals inside. As they finished, they walls of the room fell and disappeared. The whole village, gathered in the huge clearing, yelled there approval.

Instantly, the ten found themselves being greeted and welcomed by happy faces. Blue flames danced in the night sky, in celebration of the new arrivals. Music was played, songs were song, and all through the forest, the party could be heard.

Kyuubi watched the spectacle with amusement before turning around and strolling into the forest. She went along into she came to a particular tree. She then lay down next to the tree and waited. After a while a figure stepped through the bushes. His golden figure shined in the moon light. He walked over to Kyuubi silently and lay down next to her. Kyuubi looked down at him with a smile before pulling him into her fur. He cuddle close to her and buried his body into her warm fluffy fur. He rarely got to do this anymore, to just cuddle up to his mother. But he cherished the times he could. He was so busy running the village that these moments were growing further and further away from each other. But soon enough he would pass the leadership of the village over to someone else, maybe in a couple hundred years.

Naruto was broken from his thoughts when Kyuubi rubbed her muzzle against his cheek. He smiled tiredly before slowly dozing off. One sentence escaping his lips before his fell to sleep.

"I love you mother."


	4. Chapter 4

Declaimer: I do not own Naruto, some guy named Kishimoto Masashi does.

**Alright, I'm starting my fourth** **chapter, enjoy.**

"**Kyuubi speech"**

"Midnight speech"

"**Kenshi speech"**

"Everyone else speech"

"_Thought speech"_

**Chapter 4**

**On with the story**

The sun rose into the sky, its light illuminating all in its gaze, its rays warming all and signaling the start of the day. The sun bore down on many places across the globe and people started their daily routine, but for one village, today would be a special day. That village of-course was Gaia, the village hidden in the trees. Today would go down in the history of Gaia as the day its citizens would leave the village and reveal themselves to the world. Today for the first time, three rookie shinobi from Gaia would be leaving the village to participate in the Chunin exams.

The three genin walked casually through the clearing, the citizens of the village watched as the three made their way to the edge of the clearing. Some villagers sat in the nearby trees, some just hunched over on the grass, but the three genin were the center of attention. The three made it to the edge and stopped in front of the mother tree, and those underneath. In front of the three stood a figure, tall and strong, his posture firm but relaxed, serious but playful. In front of them stood the leader of the village, Naruto Kitsune, the first Chikage.

Naruto wore the official uniform of the Chikage, a green and white robe covering his whole body and a triangular green and white hat with a golden tree on the front, the symbol of their village. of-course his uniform was modified to fit his tails and ears. On the sides of Naruto stood, Midnight and Sasuke, warmly smiling at the three young genin. And behind them set Kyuubi, watching over everyone. Naruto gave the three a warm smile before beginning to speak.

"Today is a very special day in Gaia, today we send our shinobi out into the world not only to show off our power, but for peace and understanding. We have lived with each other, cut off from the world but there must be room for change. Today we will begin to explore the world and learn new things. We will learn from other cultures and they will do the same. These three brave souls will represent us and we will learn from their experiences. Wish them luck as they go out into an unknown and harsh world. With any luck we may be able to teach others of our ways and they too may learn to live in harmony as we do." Naruto said while looking out at the crowd. His attention then focused on the genin. "Kenshi, Yin, Yang, make us proud."

As Naruto ended his speech there was a wave of cheers and yips of approval. Naruto watched the interaction between his children. Kenshi stood in the middle with Yin and Yang at his sides. He wore tight black cargo pants and a black vest with nothing under it. He wore his village headband proudly across his forehead. The metal was painted white and a golden tree was carved into the middle. His long knee length black hair hung freely and his tails swayed with excitement, a small smile gracing his muzzle.

To his side Yin and Yang watched him. They each wore identical clothing. They wore tight black cargo pants with silver swirl designs. They had a small silver t-shirt tucked into their pants with a black vest. At the edges of the vest and pants was silver fur. They also wore their long black knee length hair down, and there three tails swung freely behind them. They both wore their headband around there necks. They looked exactly the same but they were easily separated by their unique smells. Yang was the first to speak, looking over to Kenshi.

"I know that smile; I'm guessing your thinking about more than just making peace right Kenshi-kun." He said while nudging Kenshi with his elbow.

"Well of-course, we are going to Konoha for the Chunin exams after all, and you know Kenshi-kun, just dieing to test his strength on a "worthy opponent." Yin said mockingly.

Kenshi face turned emotionless and he knocked Yang's hand away with his tail.

"**We aregoing to Konoha to make piece, I wasn't thinking about how much fighting we'll be doing."**

Yin giggled and looked at Kenshi knowingly, "Whatever you say Kenshi-kun." Yang giggled as well but they both stopped when they saw the heated glare from Kenshi. After he was done glaring, they all focused their attention on the figure that appeared in front of them in a puff of smoke.

A seven tailed demon appeared in front of them, his brown tails swinging powerfully behind him. His height rivaled Naruto's but he was much more muscular. Even though he had a huge form, he stood casually in front of Naruto, and the two began to speak.

"Naki-kun it's nice to see you. Are you ready for the trip?"

"Yes Naruto-kun, the Konoha hokage, Tsunade is expecting us and we will be able to leave at any time."

"Good then you may leave at once. As you know you will be their sensei until they return to Gaia. Keep them safe." Naruto said while looking at the three.

"I will protect them with my life Naruto-kun."Naki said while turning around and looking down at the three. Without a word they all disappeared from the clearing towards Konoha where the Chunin exams would be held.

"Do you think they will be alright Naru-kun? I'm not worried about the exams but how do you think the villagers will react to them. You know how they treated you." Sasuke said worriedly.

Naruto looked down on him with a smile. "That's why Naki-kun is with them. He is very powerful, one of our best. If anything happens he will protect them."

Sasuke continued to look in the team's direction, "I hope your right."

The four travel the three-hundred miles to Konoha at high speed. They flew through the elements at a constant speed no human could ever dream of moving. No words were said on their journey. They were all nervous about what they would see; they could feel each other's nervousness. The only knowledge they had of the outside world were stories told to them by Naruto, Sasuke, Midnight, and Kyuubi.

They were told of Naruto and Sasuke's childhood, and the many adventures that Kyuubi had in her many thousands of years on earth. There opinion of humans was that of disgust and hate, but they were told to give humans a chance. Though they would hide it once they got to Konoha, they would still hate humans unless they were given a reason not to. Even Naki had the same opinion and he had interactions with humans on many occasions. All of them, even Naki remembered the pain in Naruto's voice as he told them stories of his childhood. And they all remembered the pain in Kyuubi's voice as she told them of the loss of her children, and how she was trapped in Naruto's body. Each of their minds wandered to that night when Kyuubi told her story.

**Flashback**

The entire village sat in front of Kyuubi. It was a full moon that night and for some reason Kyuubi was in pain. Not physical pain but emotional. The village watched as Naruto cradled a crying 10 foot fox in his lap. It was a weird site but no one said a thing, sensing the pain. Naruto sat whispering into Kyuubi's ear, the villagers chose not to listen in with their advanced ears. After a while Kyuubi sat up and Naruto whipped the tears from her eyes with his tail. The whole village watched sadly at the scene. Each person feeling Kyuubi's pain as if it was their own. One of the villagers got up, a little girl, and walked up to Naruto and Kyuubi.

"Kyuubi-Chan what's wrong, why were you crying." The child said with tears streaming down her face. Kyuubi grabbed the child with her tail and held her close.

"**Today is the** **anniversary** **of a very sad day in my life." Kyuubi said, sadly.**

"What happened?" the girl said. Kyuubi looked from the girl, to the village, then to Naruto who nodded.

Kyuubi pulled the girl closer and choked out, "I'll show you." Instantly an image began to form in all of the villagers' minds.

There was in image of a huge forest, similar to Gaia. It was a sunny day and many sounds could be heard. Birds sung, water rushed, the sound of leafs rustled as predators stalked their prey. It wasn't paradise, just home. And deep inside the forest a fox sat. It stood 10 feet tall, fiery red fur, and nine-tails swinging behind it. The fox was Kyuubi. And around Kyuubi were little baby foxes. They played, yipped, ran, and slept, feeling safe under the watchful eye of their mother. As Kyuubi watched over her young, there was a blinding flash of light and her world started to spin. When Kyuubi came to, she was in an entirely different place.

This land was barren and dark. It was a waste land. She took in her surroundings and realized that she had been summoned. She recognized the seals placed around where she sat, the seals were written in human blood, in front of her stood many figures in hooded black robes. One approached her and began to speak.

"Kyuubi, we have summoned you and now you will do our bidding. You will destroy our enemies and anyone who stand in our way."

Kyuubi looked down at the humans with a glare. **"I have no interest in human matters. I am the great nine tailed fox Kyuubi and I take orders from** **no one."**

The figure in front of her looked up and revealed his face. He had a pale and snake like face with a sadistic smile running across his lips.

"Kukukukuku, you should reconsider Kyuubi, if you do not follow my commands you might regret it."

Kyuubi looked down at the man with a smile. **"I'm in a good mood so I'll let you live, but if you ever** **summon** **me again,** **I will kill you."** With that said Kyuubi was engulfed in flames and teleported back to her children. The last thing she saw before she teleported was that man's smiling face.

Kyuubi teleported close to her original position and began to walk back to her children. As she approached her clearing, the smell of blood invaded her nose. Not just the normal blood she would smell from the death of prey, but human blood and the blood of her kits. Suddenly Kyuubi took of towards the smell, and when she got there she stopped and stared at the scene.

If front of her was a battle field. Blood and bodies were everywhere. She slowly walked into the area the recognized the bodies of her children. Little baby foxes were scattered across the area, none alive. They were all covered in blood; most of them had limbs missing. She slowly trotted to the closest kit to her and nudged its small body, there was no response. She then picked it up with her tail as if trying to wake it, but when she let go, it dropped with a small "thump". Tears began to form in her eyes but were replaced by blinding rage. She finally focused on the many dead human bodies in the area. She checked them all and remembered their scent, but even that wasn't necessary because each had one thing in common, the leaf headband on their foreheads. She had had some encounters with the leaf village but never like this. The only thought in her mind was "revenge." And without a second thought she grew into her full fox form and made her way towards Konoha where she would destroy much and later be sealed into Naruto's body.

She remembered arriving at Konoha and attacking it with ruthless fury. She remembered the many she killed and the satisfying destruction she caused. She remembered the anger she felt in her heart for those humans, those cursed humans. But she also remembered one man, which is the main reason she chose to raise Naruto. She remembered fighting a giant toad with a man on top. The man fought hard to protect the people, and she saw something inside this man, something rare. As they fought, she remembered the look of sadness and defeat on his face, but then a look of determination. He began creating a seal on top of the toads back, but as he made his seal, the man spoke to her.

"Kyuubi, I do not know why you attacked us but I can feel that you are in much pain. Even so I cannot allow you to hurt those that I love so I must defeat you, but I ask one favor of you. You are a very powerful and wise being and I know you would not attack us so viciously without reason. Seeing these qualities in you I ask that if Naruto, my child cannot find acceptance, that you raise him and protect him as your own. I am not so blind that I cannot see what kind of future he will have when the villagers find out that you are sealed inside him. That is my final wish."

Kyuubi looked at the man on top of the giant toad and saw into his soul, and she saw something that few humans possessed, goodness. So as the man finished his justu and as her world began to grow dark, she would remember that goodness and fulfill the man's request if she saw the need, but even though she saw the goodness inside that man, her hate for humans would never leave her. And she would spend eight yours mourning her children before she could have the chance to raise another.

Back in her clearing, Kyuubi finished her story and that night was filled with remembrance and mourning for her lost children. The villages bond grew, but so did their hate for humans.

**End Flashback**

Tears trickled down the faces of the four demons as they approached Konoha. They had traveled only a few hours but that memory had taken their minds off of time. As they came closer to the village, they wiped there tears away, and tucked away their hate.


	5. Chapter 5

Declaimer: I do not own Naruto, some guy named Kishimoto Masashi does.

**Alright, I'm starting my** **fifth** **chapter, enjoy.**

"**Kyuubi speech"**

"Midnight speech"

"**Kenshi speech"**

"Everyone else speech"

"_Thought speech"_

**Chapter 5**

**On with the story**

Two shinobi stood watch at the entrance to Konoha. This was a very routine and boring job, both of them were jounin but they unluckily got stuck with the duty. The guards wore the traditional jounin uniform and leaned against the wall next to the gates they guarded. One had his hands behind his head and stared up at the clouds lazily. Though the job was boring it did give him time to cloud watch, which was one of his favorite past times. As he stared at the sky he lazily cast a glance over to the very loud shinobi next to him, the noise coming from the shinobi constantly chewing potatoes chips.

"Do you have to chew so loud Choji?"

The man next to him looked over revealing the swirls on his cheeks and the huge bag of chips he had in his hand.

"You know I get hungry when I'm bored, plus I can't help how loud I chew Shika." Choji said while shoving another hand full of chips into his mouth.

"What a drag, I can't believe we got stuck on guard duty, isn't there something else jounin could be doing."

"We are only here because we are going to be having important guests visiting and lady Tsunade wants to pump up the security."

Shikamaru looked over to Choji before reaching over and taking some chips.

"I know why we're here, but it's still troublesome." He said before returning to his cloud watching, seeing that Shikamaru was done talking, Choji return to his sightseeing. He liked looking out into the forest than looking at the cloud. As he watched the forest he caught sight of some figure heading their way.

"Shika it seems we have company."

Shikamaru looked out into the forest and they both were surprised by what they say. Four figures walked their way and as they got closer they could make out the figure's features. There was a small black four tailed fox with two children at his side. As they got closer they could see that the others had three fox tails. Behind the three children followed a huge man with seven fox tails swinging behind him. They were told they would have some special guests but they never expected this. The four foxes made their way in front of the gate and were stopped by Choji.

"Halt, please show your identification,"Choji said, while holding out his hand.

The man held out his hand and in a plume of blue smoke, a couple sheets of paper appeared. Choji looked over the papers before staring at the demons.

"Very well, the hokage is expecting you; we will escort you to her office." Shikamaru said while leading them into the village. Shikamaru turned around and pumped his chakra into the gates which then opened for them, he and Choji led them in.

Behind them, Yin, and Yang spoke to each other through their thoughts.

"_So what do you think of these shinobi yang?_ Yin thought.

"_I can't say they haven't really done anything yet, though the skinny one does seem a little lazy."_ Yang said while staring at Shikamaru.

"_I'm a little nervous."_

"_Yeah..."_ As they entered further into the village they began to take in their surroundings. As they looked around they noticed things that they only heard about in the stories that were told to them. Everywhere they looked there were houses and buildings made of stone. Ten story building that towered over them, people screaming and shouting, running through the streets trying to conduct their business. They walked through the middle of the crowds heading towards the hokage tower. Yin and Yang looked took in their surroundings with a mix of many emotions. Their ears twitch frantically as they tried to decipher all the noises of the huge city. It wasn't long before they began to draw attention. People stopped and stared at the demons as they walked though. Mothers would catch sight of the party and they would grab their children. People would move out of their way. It wasn't long before they were the center of attention, and they started getting the looks.

The people's eyes showed their fear and hate. People stopped their business and began to whisper. The people, confused, had many questions. Why were they here? Where did they come from?

Slowly the streets became shrouded in silence, the people only dared to whisper. Yin, Yang, and Kenshi grew tense. They could feel the tension, the confusion, the hate. Slowly they began to speed up their travel through the streets of Konoha. Naki became weary, he had dealt with humans and they proved to be very unpredictable. He stayed close to the children as they sped up. They were close to the tower so the three decided to take to the roofs, they had drawn enough attention. Naki, Shikamaru, and Choji followed.

As they took to the roofs, the sound began to return to their area as they moved along, and soon the streets were back to normal. The three flew across the rooftops side by side. They didn't like this place. They all said nothing as they made their way to the tower. They soon arrived at the tower and Shika and Choji led them in. They stood next to each other as they entered. Inside the tower was very busy. People went here and their doing their various jobs. And again they became the center of attention. The room suddenly became quite as they went through. They were met with the same stares. The four were led to the hokage's office door.

"This is where you will meet the hokage, enjoy your stay." Choji said before him and Shika went off.

Yin, Yang, Kenshi, and Naki stood in front of the hokage door. The children just stared at the door; none wanted to go in just yet.

"Ok, what the hell was that?" Yang said while gritting his teeth.

Yin looked down at the ground and nodded. "I didn't think it would be that bad. I mean it was so loud and then all of a sudden everyone just goes quiet when they see us. And the way they looked at us, the way they acted, is that what daddy went through when he was here?"

Kenshi was also gritting his teeth and emitting a low growl. **"Those eyes, each one, there was so much hate in those eyes. At least we hide our hate, but they don't even bother. I can't imagine what father must have gone though."** Kenshi said angrily.

Each one looked at the ground, all of them thinking about how they felt. They never experienced that, to be hated by so many people. They could see why Kyuubi hated humans so much. They were all angry. When they ran across the roofs, they were basically running from the humans, and that didn't sit well with any of them, especially Kenshi.

"**I am afraid of noone."**Kenshi said, his growl growing deeper. As Kenshi growled, Yin and Yang began to join him. Naki looked down on the children with sadness, they weren't ready to leave the village yet, and they weren't ready to deal with the hate he knew they would receive from the rest of world. All their life all they felt from others was love and compassion, and this change was very damaging to them, but that's why he was there. He was there to comfort and guide them, and so he would. Using his tails, he wrapped one of his tails around one of each of their tails and began to message them softly. The children began to purr and calm down. This was a very useful relaxation technique among demons. He then walked in front of them and kneeled down, facing them.

"You must stay calm young ones. This is what you may see from most humans but you must get used to it. These people hate us as much or even more then we hate them and they will treat you as such, but you can't give in. Just ignore them for now, and try your best to cope. You must be strong." The three listened to their teacher but they were still upset. Kenshi was mostly angry while yin and yang were on the verge of tears. Seeing this approach wasn't working, Naki took a different approach.

"Attention soldiers," he screamed. Instantly the three stood at attention. "You are ninjas now, you cannot show your pain, never show weakness in the presence of the enemy, do you understand?" He screamed, but still massaging their tails.

"Yes sir," They screamed.

"This is your chance to prove yourselves, be strong and make me and your village proud. And remember, you'll have your chance to release some feelings when its time for the chunin exams to start." The three smiled at this, all their pain gone. Each now had a new determination, to show their strength, not just in fighting skill but how well they adapted to the change in environment as well. Naki smiled as he felt them relax. He then let their tails go and moved to the back of them. They would lead, he was only there to protect. Each one regained their posture and Yin and Yang looked to Kenshi with a smile. Kenshi nodded at them before pushing the door open to the hokage's office. They were ready.


	6. Chapter 6

Declaimer: I do not own Naruto, some guy named Kishimoto Masashi does.

**Alright, I'm starting my** **sixth** **chapter, enjoy.**

"**Kyuubi speech"**

"Midnight speech"

"**Kenshi speech"**

"Everyone else speech"

"_Thought speech"_

**Chapter 6**

**On with the story**

The door opened slowly as the four made their way into the room. They walked in slowly side by side, taking in their surroundings. It was a very fancy room with expensive furniture and accessories covering the room. As they took in the room's features, they noticed many figure in front of them, and again they were the center of attention, but this time they weren't met with the eyes of hate, but love. In front of them stood Naruto, Sasuke, and Midnight, surrounded by four masked body guards, each with six tails. Naruto greeted them with a warm smile as they walked up to him. He then looked up to Naki.

"I trust the trip went well Naki-Kun."

`Yes Naruto-kun, we arrived here safely and without delay." Naki said while bowing slightly.

Naruto then looked down at the children's surprised faces. "Surprised?"

"If you were going to be here too then why didn't you just take us with you?" Yin said angrily, Naruto just looked at her and simply stated.

"We're here for different reasons, you here as ninjas, and I'm here as the leader of the village. Now that you're here we can start our meeting, we arrived a little while before you and we were just catching up with some old friends." As he said this he motioned towards the man right in front of them. They looked over to him and took in his features. The man had brown hair and wore a chunin uniform. He looked to be in about his thirties, a few strands of grey hair could be seen across his head. His most distinct feature was the slash mark going horizontally across his nose. Naruto smiled at the man before speaking.

"Children I would like you to meet Iruka, my teacher as a child; his kindness towards me may have saved my life." The kids looked over to Iruka with a smile. They had heard many stories of his kindness, he was special. Yin and Yang both moved in front of Iruka before giving a bow.

"Thank-you." They chimed. Iruka looked down at the two with a smile. He then returned the bow. And spoke with a soft voice.

"Your welcome," To the side Kenshi watched with indifference. For what he did, Kenshi didn't hate Iruka, but he would never bow to a human.

As they bowed Naruto's attention turned to the others in the room. In front of him sat the fifth Hokage, Tsunade, using a jutsu that made her look twenty to normal eyes, but of course demon eyes were unaffected. She sat in the middle of a long oak table stretching out horizontally, to her sides sat the twelve council members of Konoha, each watching the scene before them, each making their judgments. Other less important political people also stood silently in the room. Those people included the Jiraiya the great toad sonin standing close by. The room was also surrounded by Konoha anbu hidden in the shadows, next to Tsunade stood her two apprentices, Shizune and Sakura. Sakura's of-course looked older and wore her long pink hair down. She stared at the demons in front of her with an emotion-lee face, her ninja abilities hiding her true feeling.

Tsunade feeling the reunion was done decided to start their meeting.

"Welcome citizens of Gaia. You have been invited here to take part in the Chunin exams and negotiate peace between our villages. Though we seek peace, the council and I have decided that some issues must be dealt with."

Naruto looked on to Tsunade and the council with interest. "And what are these issues you speak of?"

"Ten years ago you along with Sasuke broke some serious laws of Konoha that have yet to be dealt with. You were marked as S-ranked missing Nin which still stands today. The council and I would like some type of payment for the crimes committed against Konoha." As she ended her sentence instantly the room was filled with deep growls from every demon except Naruto.

"You will get payment when pigs fly." Yang growled. The council looked at the child and one decided to speak, a Hyuuga elder.

"You will be silent in the presence of your superiors, child. This is not a matter a child like you can understand. It would do you well not to speak for the remainder of the meeting." Instantly the growls went silent only to be replaced by and even deeper and much more frightening growl, the growl coming from the Chikage himself. Naruto's face was fixed in a scowl that made even his people take a step back, his chakra stayed normal but his killer intent froze everyone in the room. He turned his attention to the Hyuuga and spoke in a growl.

"YOU WILL NEVER SPEAK TO MY CHILDREN IN THAT MANNER AGAIN. THEY HAVE AS MUCH SAY IN ANYTHING, AS I DO. YOU WOULD DO BEST TO REMEMBER THAT." The elder who was originally standing up, slowly lowered himself into his seat, unable to speak. Once he was in his seat Naruto expression changed instantly, and a smile appeared on his face. He then turned his attention to the Hokage.

"Like Yang said, I have no intention of paying anything to this village. That was a long time ago and I will apologize for nothing. What about you Sasuke-Chan? He said while looking over to the pregnant Sasuke to his side. There was a series of gasps when they realized that the person standing beside Naruto wasn't female, but male and also Sasuke Uchiha.

Another council member stared at Sasuke with disbelief. "Can that really be Sasuke Uchiha?"

"That would be Sasuke Kitsune. And yes I am indeed the Sasuke you once new, and I also do not regret my actions." He said while looking over to Sakura with a blank stare. Sakura looked down with sad eyes remembering that day.

As she heard the two speak, Tsunade got up and slammed her fist against the table. "You committed a horrible crime, you freed Kyuubi from her prison and associated with other demons, that crime cannot be ignored." She screamed. Shizune walked up to her with worry.

"Lady Tsunade please calm down, do not forget that Naruto is a kage and Sasuke is part of his village."

"I don't care, justice must be served,"

As she said this Yang stepped in front of Sasuke. "If you try to hurt my mommy, I will kill you myself." He said worrying about the pregnant Sasuke. Tsunade and the rest looked at Yang as if he was crazy, and Tsunade burst out laughing.

"There's so many things wrong with that sentence. First of all you wouldn't even be able to touch my forehead kid. Second, Sasuke is male, even though he does look like a woman, he is male and he would be your father." Behind Sasuke a series of giggles were heard from the body guards and Yin, and also from Midnight. Midnight looked over to Sasuke and laughed ever harder.

"She got you on that one Sasuke-Chan." Midnight teased. Sasuke just frowned and stuck his tongue out at Midnight. Tsunade and everyone else in the room were just confused at the behavior of these demons. First their ready to attack then all of a sudden they laugh at a joke made from a human. The confusion showed in their faces. The only demons who weren't laughing were Naki, Kenshi, and Yin. Naki and Kenshi because they weren't the laughing type and Yang because of what Tsunade said. Yang then spoke up.

"I'll ignore the forehead comment but if you knew anything about us you'd know that the person who gives birth is considered to be the mother, whether they are male or female. And since Sasuke-Chan gave birth to me and Yin he is our mother." The room went silent at this, the humans all started staring at Yang as is he were crazy. This time Sakura chose to speak for the first time.

"That is impossible; males are incapable of giving birth to children." She said smartly. Sasuke looked at Sakura with a soft smile.

"I assure you that it is very possible. Or else I wouldn't have my little angels here." He said while petting Yin and Yang's heads with his tails. He then began to rub his belly.

"And I have another on the way." Naruto looked over to Sasuke with a smile before turning to him and rubbing Sasuke's belly, he then began to whisper in silent words in Sasuke's ear. As they did this, Midnight stepped in front of them.

"It doesn't matter whether you believe us on not. We have decided that we will not be paying any price for our actions, so you have a choice. You can forget about those charges and have a potential alliance with the hidden tree village, or you can try to enact your justice and go to war with our village." She said sternly.

Tsunade and the council returned Midnights stern look. "Is that a threat? Tsunade asked.

"No, it's a promise. I don't believe that you fear us, I'm just giving you your options, but the choice is up to you." The council stared at Midnight for any sign of weakness but found none. Tsunade sat down and stared at the demons in front of her. No one spoke. She rubbed her temples and just thought. Kenshi began emitting a low growl, his patience running low. Tsunade looked up and looked upon the agitated fox. Just as his patience was about to run out Tsunade made her decision. She stood up and began to speak.

"I have decided to pardon all crimes committed by Naruto and Sasuke. We hope that our villages can help each other, live in peace, and maybe become allies." She then looked to the council. Most looked disappointed but no one spoke up. She then continued to speak. "We have reserved you and your party rooms at our most protégés hotel. I'm sure Iruka here will be glad to escort you to the hotel. Please have a pleasant stay in Konoha." As she finished Naruto stepped forward.

"Thank-you Hokage-sama," He then looked to Iruka who smiled and led the way out of the room. Naruto turned around and walked back to Sasuke.

"You should stay off your feet Sasuke-Chan, you don't want to over work yourself." Naruto purred. Sasuke smiled and wrapped his arms around Naruto's neck.

"If you think that then why don't you do something about it?" Sasuke whispered. As he said this Naruto picked Sasuke up bridal style, he then wrapped his tail around the waist of Midnight who was standing close by. Together they followed Iruka and the crowd. As they left Sakura looked on, a single tear falling from her eye.

Iruka led them threw the city, running on top of the roofs they avoided attention and got to their destination much faster. Their destination was a huge building that was at least twenty stories high. Iruka led them to the front before stopping and turning around to face the group. He looked at Naruto with a smile.

"I'm so glad you've came back Naruto." He then looked from Sasuke to Midnight. "And I'm so glad you've found someone to love. Please contact me, I want to catch up. Have a good night all of you." He said before taking off. They watched him go before heading into the hotel. It was already late. Once inside the walked straight to the counter, not paying attention to the fancy accessories scattered about. The women behind the desk almost jumped out of her skin when she caught sight of the party. Naruto walked up to the counter with Sasuke still in his arms.

"We are the Gaia party." Naruto said with a smile.

"Yes, right this way." The lady said nervously before leading them to the stairs where they walked up fifteen flights of stairs. As they reached their floor, they waited a few moments for the lady to catch her breath before she led them to their rooms. She stopped in the middle of the carpeted hallway and faced them.

"These are your rooms. You have four separate rooms that you can split amongst yourself. Please have a wonderful stay here at the luxury hotel." She said before hurrying away.

They all looked at the four doors which were a good distance away from each other. They would only use one. Kenshi stepped forward and opened the door closest to him which was already unlocked. As he opened the door everyone began to move in. They each split up and examined the apartment. For many of them this was the closest thing to a house they have ever seen. And it was big; there were four bedrooms and a master bedroom, a bathroom in each bedroom, a huge kitchen, living room, and dining room.

After exploring the house they began to put away their belongings away, which were just the cloths they wore. They all stripped down into the nude and threw their cloths on the living room floor in one big pile. They all then made their way to the main bedroom together. There was a huge king size bed inside the huge room. Naruto walked up to the bed and place Sasuke into the bed. After Sasuke, Naruto released Midnight and she crawled in. After that everyone began to crawl into the bed. They all huddled up together in the center of the bed, all in the nude. And even though they were all nude, there was no sexual intent, there was a time for sex, and a time for sleep. They wrapped their tails around each other and encased themselves in one big ball of fur. No words were siad. No words needed to be said. The only thing they wanted was to be together, they were happy, a regular night for a demon family.


	7. Chapter 7

Declaimer: I do not own Naruto, some guy named Kishimoto Masashi does.

**Alright, I'm starting my** **seventh** **chapter, enjoy.**

"**Kyuubi speech"**

"Midnight speech"

"**Kenshi speech"**

"Everyone else speech"

"_Thought speech"_

**Chapter 7**

**On with the story**

The sun showed through the room, shining brightly on the foxes inside. Altogether the foxes woke up, they opened their eye lids tiredly, and they would need to perform their morning "ritual" before they could fully start their day. A fox never went to bed alone because of this "ritual." They slowly paired up. It didn't matter who they paired up with, it was totally random. Naruto paired up with Kenshi, Yin paired up with one of the female guards, Yang paired up with Midnight, Sasuke paired up with one of the male guards, and the other two guards paired up with each other, male and female. They moved close to each other, and they all shared a very passionate kiss with their partner. There tongues danced with each other and their purrs emanated across the room. As they shared this kiss they became fully awake and ready for the day. All that was left was to stretch.

After a few moments the foxes broke apart with dreamy smiles on their faces, including Kenshi. They loved their "rituals." They broke away from the partners and began to stretch like a cat, their upper body stretched low while their butts stretched high. They stretched theirs tails as well. For some reason Kenshi wasn't stretching, that reason sat a few feat away from him. Naki sat alone a few feet from the pack, there was no one for him. Kenshi smiled before making his way over to Naki on all fours. When he made it over he slowly climbed into the much larger foxes' lap. Naki smiled and wrapped his hands around Kenshi's fury back. Kenshi smiled and wrapped his arms around Naki's neck. He was then pulled into a soft kiss. Even though he looked threatening, Naki was the gently type. They shared a long warm kiss, both purring loudly, Naki massaging Kenshi's tails. They pulled back to catch their breath before going back in. They really enjoyed each other's company.

When they finally broke apart they felt eyes drilling into them. Kenshi turned around and noticed that all eyes were on him and Naki. A blush formed on Kenshi's skin but was blocked by his thick black fur. Kenshi climbed of off Naki with a huge smile on his face before beginning his stretches. Yin and Yang smiled at each other, this was the only time Kenshi would show his submissive side, during the morning ritual, he liked to indulge in the idea, but Kenshi was dominate by nature. They new Kenshi had no sexual feelings towards Naki; Kenshi wanted someone he could dominate completely, like Naruto over Sasuke. And when the time came to find someone, which was very soon, he would have no problem; he was the son of Naruto after all.

After their morning ritual they all began to prepare for the day. They bathed each other with their tongues, Sasuke and Yang made breakfast, and they shared it together. Everyone had plans for today. Naruto would be spending the day with Iruka, catching up on old times, Naki would take, Yin, Yang, and Kenshi, to the park, two of the body guards would go out on a date, it was approved by Naruto, and the rest would stay and take care of Sasuke. During breakfast they enjoyed light conversation. Once they were done, Sasuke took away the dishes while Yang helped him clean them. Naruto, full, kissed everyone goodbye before jumping out of the living room window to find Iruka. It didn't take long for Sasuke and Yang to finish the dishes, there tails were a big help. Soon Yang joined the others and they jumped out the window towards the park. They had seen it on the way to the Hokage's office.

After them, the two guards left as well, they were a new couple, male and female, and they would explore the village, alone. Sasuke watched them go with a smile before heading over to the living room couch and sitting down. Midnight and the other foxes gathered around Sasuke. They happily gave him company since it wasn't good to go out. Naruto begged him not to come to Konoha but Sasuke disagreed. He couldn't stand being that far away from Naruto, especially since his pregnancy heightened all of his feelings and urges. He also wanted to be able to watch over his children, and Kenshi. It was his motherly instinct, even though they were technically considered adult when they became genin. Sasuke looked out the window next to him, and onto the village. "Be safe everyone." He whispered.

With Kenshi and his party, they jumped from roof top to rooftop at a casual speed; they were still blurs to normal eyes though. It was long before they made it to the park. There were a few kids there but not many. It was kind of early. Yin and Yang smiled happily before Yin tapped Kenshi's shoulder and called out, "Tag your It," Yin and Yang took off into the playground, Kenshi smiled, he was in a good mood. He took off after them into the playground. Once in the playground, they slowed down to a mutually agreed speed and chased after each other, moving through the monkey bars and swing sets, anything they saw. This was their first time being in a park, it was alright. They laughed and enjoyed themselves in the park, ignoring the few humans that were there.

Some kids, who were watching them, thought they were having a lot of fun so they started to move towards the three, only to be stopped by their parents when they saw the demons. The parents grabbed their children protectively and angrily left the park, whispering things like "demons" and "scum." This was not over looked by the three, but they continued to play in a now empty park. Naki watched a little ways away with disappointment. Naruto wanted to give the humans a chance at peace, but how were they going to do that if the humans were unwilling to change. Naki looked out into the distance, at the city. Something bad was going to happen, he couldn't shake the feeling. For the rest of the time their, Naki stood tensely with a watchful eyes over the children. Nothing bad would happen to them, not while he was there. His attention was suddenly drawn to the kids when he heard a scream, he looked over to them to see that Kenshi had tackled both Yin and Yang to the ground, and was now tickling them with his tails. A smile returned to his lips. It wasn't all bad.

With Naruto, he traveled across the village, he spotted Iruka a few blocks away, he was walking though a small crowd towards the hotel. Naruto decided he would surprise him. Iruka turned a corner with few people on the street. Everyone knew him and smiled at him as he walked by. As Iruka walked down the street, a shadow appeared above him; he looked up and saw that something big was coming down upon him. Before he could react he was tackled to the ground. His body was cushioned by something soft and fuzzy. As the thing tackled him to the ground, he heard it speak in a husky. "So Iruka-Sensei, would are we going to do today."

The people around them stared at the scene before them. Iruka had just been tackled by a fox man with nine golden fox tails. His tails wagged happily back and forth, and he had a huge smile on his face. He sat on top of Iruka, hunched over. As some women got a look at his face, a blush spread across their cheeks, lust overriding their instinct to hate all demons.

Iruka looked at the fox on top of him with a smile. "As energetic as always, are we Naruto." Naruto smiled and began to lick Iruka's face. Iruka laughed with embarrassment while trying to push Naruto off. He succeeded and Naruto got off reluctantly. Iruka sat up; "I'm guessing that's how a fox says hello". They both smiled at each other before they both ran at each other and embraced in a long hug. "I've been so worried about you Naruto. I've heard so many things about you, so many rumors. I didn't know what to believe," Iruka than hugged Naruto harder. "I'm so glad you're alright, I don't care what you've done in the past." Naruto smiled and enjoyed the warm feeling Iruka was giving him. Even though he had Kyuubi's and Midnight's love, Iruka also showed him so much care. If he had any regrets, it would be that he left Iruka behind.

Naruto looked around and noticed the many people around; he smiled and whispered into Iruka's ear. "Um Iruka-sensei, can we do this somewhere else, people are staring." Iruka looked around and a blush appeared on his face. "Ok, I know the perfect place." With that said, Iruka jumped onto the nearest building, Naruto gladly followed.

7 hours later, Iruka and Naruto sat next to each other on top of the hokage monument. They had spent the entire day together and they were exhausted. They walked around happily like children who were reunited with their best friend after ten years. They sat on top of the fourth hokage's head, their feet dangling in front of them. They talked about everything. Naruto told Iruka exactly why he left the village and what happened after words. Iruka had some idea of what happened so he wasn't that surprised. Naruto seemed happy, it seemed like he was happier than he ever would have been in the village. Iruka was somewhat sad for that reason. But he was also happy that Naruto was happy. "So Iruka sensei, have you found someone." Naruto asked out the blue.

"You don't have to keep calling me sensei, and no I haven't." Iruka said while gazing plainly at the setting sun. Naruto was stunned by this.

"I can't believe that, you're very handsome for a human." Iruka just looked at him with a small smile.

"Thanks, I think." Naruto laughed and patted him on the back.

"Don't worry Iru-kun, there's someone out there for everyone." Iruka raised an eyes brow.

"Iru-kun,"

"Yep since you're not my sensei any more, that's what I'm going to call you for now on."

"Ok Naru-kun." Iruka teased.

"You know there are a lot of singles in my village, if you're interested." Iruka just laughed and shrugged Naruto off.

"If that's your way of asking me to come to your village, the answer is no." A sad look appeared on Naruto's face, but he hid it from Iruka.

"If you ever change your mind, the offer still stands."

"No thanks, Naru-kun." Naruto decided to drop the subject and just enjoy his time with Iruka. He scooted over to Iruka until they were touching and laid his head on his teachers shoulder. Iruka stared at Naruto before smiling and looking off towards the sunset.

"I've missed you Iruka-sensei." He said dreamily. Iruka patted Naruto's head affectionately.

"I've missed you too Naruto." After that, they just sat down and watched the sunset. They sat there peacefully, just enjoying the others presence. Suddenly there was a scream in Naruto's head.

"NARUTO-KUN, PLEASE HELP." Instantly Naruto shot up from his position, his expression completely changed. He had an expression of worry and panic; he scanned the village with his enhanced eyes frantically. Iruka looked at Naruto with worry.

"Naruto what's wrong." But his words fell on deaf ears. Naruto suddenly stopped all his movement and focused on one direction, just as Iruka was about to ask again. He heard a loud BOOM and he was blown back a few feet. After the boom he quickly picked him self up and examined the area. He could barely see Naruto many meters ahead. Naruto had taken off towards some area in Konoha, and as he took off, he broke the sound barrier.

Naruto flew through the village, random objects flying everywhere in his wake. It took him only a few seconds to get to the location. When he got there he froze from the sight in front of him. He stood on top of a building looking down into the street. A huge crowd was gathered around something. The crowd screamed and shouted, throwing random objects at a bundle of black and red fur. Many things were being thrown like glass bottles and kitchen knives. A few people stabbed and slashed at the bundle of fur with random sharp and deadly objects. Under the noise, a small broken squeak could be heard from the bundle. "Help, please." It whispered, but Naruto's ears picked up the cry and recognized the sound, and the sent of blood. Suddenly there was a loud scream, a flood of blood, and dead body.

Well that's the end of this chapter

**Author note**

Cliffy, what's going to happen? Who did the scream come from, who died? I know I'm just terrible. Well please review, I hoped you like the chapter and please don't kill me for writing a cliffy. But it's your , well tell me what you thought, I'll update as soon as I can.


	8. Chapter 8

Declaimer: I do not own Naruto, some guy named Kishimoto Masashi does.

**I have a warning before you start this chapter. This chapter will be very violent and bloody, as in people are going to die. So if you're the squeamish type, continue with caution.** **Alright, I'm starting my** **eighth** **chapter, enjoy.**

"**Kyuubi speech"**

"Midnight speech"

"**Kenshi speech"**

"Everyone else speech"

"_Thought speech"_

**  
Chapter 8**

**On with the story**

Blood, it sprayed from the body where the head should have been. The arms and legs limp, as the headless body fell to the ground in broken heap. In front of that body stood a figure, its black fur stained red, its eyes matching its fur. Its teeth red, its tails swung angrily behind it. Its claws bared, its growl shook the bodies of the people around him. The head of the man rolled in from of this creature, and he stepped on it, breaking the bone, splattering blood and puss all across the ground. This creature was none other than Kenshi, and hell was to be paid.

Behind him lay the shaking bodies of two of Naruto's body guards. Scratches and gashes adorned their tails. They huddled together in fear, a fear that they had never felt before. The three people that were beating on the two slowly backed up at the sight of one of their own being decapitated. Kenshi heard a small whimper from one of the guards and he gave a murderous scream and disappeared.

He appeared in front of the closest person to him which happened to be a man holding a pitch fork. Kenshi landed on top of the man's shoulders, he clenched the man's neck with his feet and spied of off the man's shoulders and twisted the man's neck in a three sixty, killing him instantly. Before the man could fall Kenshi span in the air and smashed his tails down on him, crushing him under the force. He then disappeared again and appeared in front of a woman with a kitchen knife. He clawed her in half horizontally from her waist, blood splattered on his fur from her body. She gave a gurgled scream before the top half of her body was punched into the crowd. He then made one handed seals, and blew a huge plume of blue fire into the crowd, killing dozens. He then disappeared and reappeared in front of the last man.

Kenshi looked at the bloody broken glass in his hand and let out another ear splitting screech, he jumped on the man' clawing into the man with his feet. He then grabbed the man's arms and brutally pulled them out of their sockets. He jumped of the man and used his tails to break the man's legs. He stood in front of the kneeling man before with uncontrollable rage in his eyes. He watched as the man moaned in agony. After a few moments, Kenshi raised his tails and plunged them into the man. One went into his heart, his crotch, stomach, and the last through his face. He lifted the dead body up and ripped him apart with his tails, sending pieces of him everywhere.

This all happened in an only a second, no body was even given time to react. By the time the people who were left started to realize what has happening, they saw the area covered in blood with Kenshi in the middle of their now broken circle. Kenshi was completely covered in blood from head to toe, chunks of gore and bone still remained on his tails. He still held the two severed arms in his hands. He truly did look like a demon from hell. Realizing the situation, the people began to scream and scatter. They turned around and ran, only to be stopped by a circle of flames. The demon foxes stepped out of the flames and surrounded the few hundred people. The people stopped and backed away from the angry demons only to be stopped by the bloody form of Kenshi. The people were trapped.

A plume of flames appeared next to the two shaking guards. Out of the flames stepped Sasuke. He kneeled next to them and instantly they threw themselves at Sasuke, hugging his body and crying into his kimono. He whispered southing words into their ears, while doing whatever he could to calm them down.

Above them Naruto watched the seen. There were two whirls of leaves, and Tsunade and Jiraiya appeared. Tsunade looked furious; she stormed over to Naruto, prepaired to do her worst. As she appeared many other shinobi appeared around the foxes. They all held their various weapons and were ready to fight, the roofs swarmed with Konoha shinobi.

"Naruto what is the meaning of this. This is an act of war; you and your people must face punishment for this slaughter." She said while preparing her chakra. Naruto turned around, and Tsunade paused. Tears streamed down Naruto's face, his eyes red and slitted, his face contorted into a mix of anger of sorrow.

"Hokage, the actions of your people cannot be forgiven. We will talk, their will be justice, OR I WILL DESTOY THIS PATHETIC ESCUSE FOR A VILLAGE MYSELF." All attention was drawn to Naruto as his chakra flared with his words. The air burned from the intensity of it, and the concrete of the building he stood on, crumbled under his feet. The many hundreds of shinobi that were their, used all their chakra just to stick to the ground. Naruto's chakra was emended, only rivaled by his anger. Tsunade and Jiraiya looked at Naruto with fear in their eyes. This amount of chakra was impossible.

"Ok Naruto let us talk." Tsunade screamed. Naruto stared at her before lowering his chakra. He turned his back to her and looked down at the villagers, his eyes narrowed.

"Then let us talk."

One hour later we come to a different location. Naruto and his party stood outside in a huge area near the hokage tower. In front of him stood the Konoha council and Tsunade. Around them stood many specially selected shinobi to watch over the proceedings, about thirty. And behind them stood two hundred villagers, each one participated in the beating of Naruto's guards. They were all connected in shackles, under the Naruto's terms. To the side of Naruto, Sasuke comforted the shaking forms of the two. And to his other side, Kenshi stood, still covered in blood. Now that everyone was ready, the judging would commence. Tsunade began to stand and scream he outrage.

"Today we are here to try Kenshi Kitsune for the slaughter of thirty five Konoha citizens, Kenshi how do you plead." Naruto growled at this charge.

"Kenshi was only protecting his loved ones from an unprovoked attack. He is not the one on trail here." Naruto growled. An elder man got up and began to scream.

"Provoked or not that doesn't excuse him for slaughtering our people. He did it to protect those two, but they barely have a scratch on them." He said while pointing at the shaking guards.

"That is not the point." He then looked away and tears fell from his face, as this happened tears streamed down the other's faces as well. "They showed me what happened. They traveled from store to store in Konoha just trying to have a pleasant time, but every store they went to kicked them out. One store literally threw them out. Onto the street and one of your drunken villagers tripped over their bodies because he wasn't watching where he was going. He demanded an apology from them and they gave it to him, but that wasn't enough for him." Naruto than stopped and gritted his teeth. "I told them before they came here, not to harm any of the villagers, and to try their best to get along with them all no matter what happened. I expected them to do what I had to do when I was a child, and they did exactly what I told them." Naruto's voice hitched, the tears making it hard for him to speak. It was better to show them.

Instantly an image flashed through everyone's heads. We see a red furred female fox kneeling next to a black furred demon fox. They both had five tails. A man stood over them. He wobbled and held a sake bottle in his hand.

"Watch where the hell you're going, scum," He said with a slur in his words. They lowered their heads and bowed obediently.

"We apologize, sir, we did not mean for you to fall, we were trying to go into this shop and were thrown out. We landed on the ground and that is when you tripped over our bodies. It was a clumsy mistake on our part and it will never happen again." The vixen said, trying to explain the situation to the drunken man. They kept their heads down. The man stared at them for a minute before a smile appeared on his face.

"I don't think you're really sorry, prove how sorry you are. Kiss my feet." He said while putting his bare feet in front of their faces. They looked at his disgusting toes before shaking their head.

"No, we have apologized even though it wasn't out fault in the first place. We will not kiss your feet." The other fox said. The drunken man growled before pulling his feet back and kicking the man in the face. The foxes head flew up from the impact only to be hit with the sake bottle, breaking it over his head. The vixen screamed and went to his aid only to be kicked in the stomach. People in the area saw the scene and came running.

"Hey those filthy demons are attacking that man, get them." One random man person said. As he said this people from around the area began to swarm on the two with random object while shouting and cursing. In the middle of the crowd, the two guards huddled up together while using their tails to protect themselves. They wouldn't use any defensive jutsu for fear of hurting the humans. They shook and cried as blow after blow landed their way. They were trapped, alone, and that thought, that they were alone, hurt more than any blow could. In all the confusion they were able to get a mind link to the others and call for help, the wait felt like an eternity, an eternity of pain, suffering, hate, and isolation. The only that snapped them out of their torture was the beautiful sight of Sasuke's face as he held them. But even in his protective grasp they still shook, they would never forget that torture, the torture of isolation.

Back in the present the scene left everyone's minds, everyone fell silent. The noise was the silent sobbing of the demons. After a while one of the elder got up and spoke.

"You are all ninja; we face this kind of sorrow and pain everyday. This is not how ninja act; you all are disgracing your village. Cease this pitiful show of emotion and weakness. This still doesn't excuse Kenshi's actions, he will still be punished." As soon as the elder finished the sentence, the elder found a claw was plunged through his chest. He stared into angry black slitted eyes, those eyes belonging to none other than Sasuke himself. Sasuke's claw began to glow and the elder's body burst into a plume of blue flame, but he wasn't dead. He screamed as his skin slowly rotted away, the flames making sure to cause as much pain as possible. Naki rushed towards Sasuke and grabbed his shoulders, Sasuke thrashed about and Naki was forced to throw Sasuke back.

Sasuke flew through the air and landed on all fours, three of his tails protected his belly. He faced the hundreds of shackled villagers with a smile. He charged at the villager's widely tearing through them. Ten Konoha shinobi jumped at Sasuke in order to stop him, but they each fell to the ground without heads. Midnights, now stood in her exact spot accept her claws were now painted red, no one had even seen her move. The rest of the shinobi watched as Sasuke slaughtered the people, none daring to move. The foxes growled, wordlessly warning everyone of death should they make a move. It didn't take Sasuke long to tear through every last screaming villager. After he was done he appeared next to Naruto, hunched over, licking his paw.

Tsunade stared at the scene, not knowing what to do. No one knew what to do. They all just sat their and watched those villagers and ten ninja get slaughtered by the emotional Sasuke. The foxes stared hard at everyone in the area. Despite their ninja training, everyone was frozen in fear from the combined killer intent of the foxes. Yang strolled over to Sasuke and cuddled into him. Sasuke focused his attention on cuddling with Yang, the action distracting Sasuke from going after the rest.

"You have just witnessed our wrath. We have decided to spare this village for the lives of those villagers; our next step depends on your reaction." Naruto said calmly. No one spoke, what could they say. Tsunade suddenly screamed at Naruto in rage.

"What the hell do you expect us to do? We just watched your people slaughter ours, what makes your actions better than ours, what gives you the right to do this." Tsunade was now in tears. Naruto looked at her calmly and spoke.

"You have just witnessed nature's wrath. You have witnessed the wrath of a mother protecting her children, and a man protecting his brothers and sisters." Naruto said while looking at Kenshi. This is our way, we will protect our family no matter what, and we will destroy anyone who tries to destroy our brothers and sisters. Tsunade looked upon the foxes in thought, what was she to do. This type of action under normal conditions would warrant immediate retaliation, but they all knew that they would be no match for Naruto. As everyone thought of revenge, their memories flashed back to Naruto's enormous display of chakra, and how Midnight decapitated those shinobi without even seeming to move. Tsunade looked over to Jiraiya whose face showed just as much conflict as her. The shinobi in the area, were all scared beyond reason. If given the order they would attack, but they knew it would be futile.

"What now?" Tsunade asked, looking at Naruto. Naruto stared at them all before looking at his family.

"Threat to my family has been eliminated; we have no problem continuing our visit to this village. We can forget this ever happened, the question is what will you do?"

"How can you expect us to just forget about this? How can you expect us to forgive you?" Jiraiya screamed angrily.

Naruto looked at Jiraiya with that same calmness. "We have forgiven you." He said simply. One elderly woman stood up and looked over to Naruto. She was a Hyuuga, head off her clan, the first female Hyuuga clan leader. She spoke in a firm but soft voice. She looked younger than the rest.

"Those citizens committed a horrible crime. The attacked citizens of another village without provoke, these actions would be punishable by death. The only possible judgment for them would have been death." She said to the council. She then looked at Naruto. "On behalf of the Konoha council, we apologize for their actions and hope our villages still have a chance at peace, and maybe even an alliance. The council looked at the women before nodding approvingly. The women continued to stand and stare at Naruto, not in a scornful way. Naruto could see her sincerity in her words and face. He then turned to Tsunade.

"Will you forgive our people for their actions Naruto?" She said with a strained in her voice. Naruto looked at the young Hyuuga women and nodded.

"We forgive you, and we will apologize as well. Not for protecting our own, but for your loss in the process. Naruto then turned around and began to walk, as he walked away he shouted over his shoulder. "It would be to your benefit to keep the incident a secret," He said before erupting in a plume of flames. The others followed closely behind. After they were gone Tsunade looked at the Shinobi.

"If you haven't guessed already, you have a new mission. This is an S-class mission. You will cover up this incident; erase memories, whatever you have to do." All the shinobi nodded before getting to work. First they had to clean up the area. Tsunade then sat down and sighed. The council members weren't happy with the decision but at least they were still alive. She then glanced over to the skeleton that Sasuke attacked. Her attention then went to the young Hyuuga council member. She had summoned some Hyuuga shinobi to warn the entire Hyuuga clan of the dangers and consequences of harming any of Gaia's shinobi without permission. Tsunade stared at her with a smile. She might have saved them all. She would have never been able to do what she did. She had grown up to be quite the lady. Tsunade still remembered how timid she used to be not too long ago. It was people like her that kept this village as great as it was. "Thank you Hinata."

Well that's the end of this chapter

**Author note**

Hey everyone, it's been a while… a few years actually. I'm sure I have a completely different group of readers. Anyways, I'm going to start updating this again. There should be an update every few days, so enjoy the rest of the story.


End file.
